Ryo, ¿eres gay?
by Blue Tales
Summary: — ¿Quieres explicarme porqué mi papá y mi hermana creen que deseo quitarle el novio a Yuri?—. —Porque te llevo tirando indirectas desde hace mucho y tu aún no las captas. [One-shot] [King x Ryo]


**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a SNK Playmore, a excepción de algún OC, la idea y escritura de esta historia sin de mi propiedad. Prohíbo cualquier tipo de plagio sobre ella.**

 **Advertencia: Puede contener lime ultra-mega-leve.**

Bien... No sé de donde salió esta historia, solo recuerdo que estaba escuchando a T.a.T.u y Hayley Kiyoko y de repente la idea vino a mi cabeza, lo escribí en un diario que tengo por allí y hasta hace unas horas lo estuve pasando al Word. Me decepciona ver que esta pareja casi no tiene shippers, así que yo daré el primer paso. No es en animo de ofender a la gente que si sea homosexual, de hecho mi novi **a** me dio en parte la idea. Espero les guste.

— ¿Que quieres que haga qué?— preguntó King, desconcertada. Takuma y Yuri rieron nerviosos, lo que le pedían a la rubia era algo de lo cual avergonzarse eternamente. Yuri posó su mano en el hombro de la rubia y congeló la sonrisa en su cara.

—Mira, King, tu sabes que Ryo nunca ha tenido novia. ¿Verdad?— titubeó, King asintió levemente aún sin saber a que se referían—. Bueno, pues resulta que junto con mi padre creemos que puede ser... Tu sabes... Gay— la rubia se ruborizó ante esta ultima palabra, nada bueno se avecinaba.

—Y deseábamos saber si usted, señorita, podría ayudarnos a comprobar nuestras inquietudes— King bufó aún estando sonrojada.

¿De verdad creían que Ryo era gay? Eso tenía muy poco sentido, si no fuese por el hecho de que siempre que la veía, se ponía nervioso. O cuando durante las practicas de los torneos el evitaba a toda costa que se le acercase una vez terminado dicho entrenamiento, o cuando se negó a salir de la casa de playa cuando la vio en bikini. Oh por dios, ¡Ryo es gay! King pasó saliva y volteó a ver a los Sakazaki.

— ¿Qué debo hacer?

Las ideas de los Sakazaki, realmente que rozaban lo descabellado. ¿Qué tenía de malo que su hijo fuese gay? ¡Nada! Ella no le veía problema alguno, a menos que le gustase Robert —Cosa que era inverosímil, pero estaba la posibilidad—, en ese caso su hermana se encargaría de hacer que olvidase la idea de tener una chance con el italiano. Fuera de eso, la sexualidad del rubio no era un problema importante estando en estas épocas, ¿no era eso para lo que vinieron a la tierra, para ser tales como son? Suspiró, a penas empezaba la noche y ella ya se estaba comiendo la cabeza con sus dudas existenciales.

Aunque eso le distraía para no sentir tanto pudor por enseñar más carne de la usual con la ropa que llevaba, debido al pacto con los Sakazaki. Miró a sus lados, para ser un domingo el bar no estaba tan lleno como siempre solía estarlo. « _ **Tal vez es porque no estoy atendiendo yo**_ » _,_ se dijo mentalmente. Daniel, el chico encargado de reemplazarla por esa noche, no le llamaba la atención a la clientela femenina como lo hacía ella con su _disfraz_ de hombre. Ahora que lo pensaba, la primera vez que luchó con Ryo ¿él habría sentido alguna atracción hacía su persona estando vestida de hombre? Se quedó meditando, era otra duda existencial para añadir a la lista.

Tomó el ultimo trago de licor que había en su copa, parpadeó una y otra vez, los cócteles de Daniel siempre le causaban el mismo efecto; el sentimiento de volar sin siquiera tener alas, algo así como la marihuana.

—Algún día deberías enseñarme a hacer uno de estos.— dijo King, tratando de no sonar borracha, o al menos no tanto. El moreno sonrió y siguió con su trabajo.

Se suponía que Ryo estaría allí como todos los domingos, acompañado de su padre o Robert, pero ni siquiera se apareció por el local para preguntar por ella. Bufó y tomó su chaqueta dispuesta a irse. Era una noche desperdiciada en esperar a alguien que nunca llegaría.

Emprendió camino a su casa, caminando como pudo debido a su estado de ebriedad. Su casa no quedaba tan lejos, con tomar el urbano (*) llegaría en cuestión de segundos. Al llegar a la parada, maldijo una y mil veces al sin oficio que se dedicaba a colgar los carteles de «no hay buses disponibles». Solo quedaba ir a pie. Respiró hondamente y se dijo a si misma que de haber aceptado el brebaje para la resaca que le ofreció su reemplazante, no estaría en estas condiciones.

Maldijo a los Sakazaki por sus ideas, a Daniel por hacer cócteles tan embriagantes, a Ryo por estar interesado en el paquete de Robert, a su hermano, que no tenía ninguna culpa, pero tenía ganas de maldecir.

Llegó a su casa, cuando la noche estaba en su apogeo, asegurándose de que la puerta estuviese cerrada con llave y gritó—: Ya llegué.

Su hermano no respondió, recordó de pronto que se había ido a pasar la noche en casa de uno de sus compañeros y se sintió tonta de pronto.

—Aleluya—escuchó decir. Dio un brinco en su lugar y se puso en guardia, preparada para darle una buena paliza al que se atrevió a entrar a su departamento—. Tranquila King, soy yo, Ryo—unas manos se posaron sobre sus hombros, su rostro tomó un coloración roja y apartó al rubio de su lado.

¿Por qué se sonrojaba? Él no le haría nada, no tenía ningún interés en las mujeres. Un efecto colateral del alcohol, quizá. Respiró hondamente y miró a Ryo, quien por su cara no venía a charlar amistosamente. Él la miró, de arriba a abajo, quedándose más tiempo mirando la parte de abajo. Bufó y apartó la vista.

— ¿Quieres explicarme porqué mi papá y mi hermana creen que deseo quitarle el novio a Yuri?— preguntó, King tosió, preparándose para la posible reacción del rubio.

—Ryo, ¿eres gay?— fue directo al punto. La cara del rubio se fue desformando poco a poco hasta hacer una mueca de asco.

— ¡Claro que no! ¿¡Qué les hizo pensar eso!?

—Porque te llevo tirando indirectas desde hace mucho y tu aún no las captas.— Las cejas del mayor de los hermanos Sakazaki salieron disparadas hacía arriba, hasta ahora era consciente del estado de ebriedad de King. Creyó que mentía, pero ya dicen por allí «Los niños y borrachos siempre dicen la verdad».

—King, estas borracha, mejor te llevo a tu cama y mañana me cuentas— dijo posando su mano en el brazo de esta, quien forcejeó.

— ¡No estoy borracha!— exclamó, librándose de su agarre. De inmediato lo tomó de la camisa—. ¡Solo dilo! ¡Eres gay, por eso no me correspondes y quieres quitarle a tu hermana el novio!— Ryo apartó la cara, seguro King había bebido más de la cuenta, pues su aliento era horrendo.

El Sakazaki suspiró, ante todo no debía perder la calma con ella pues terminaría mal—: No soy gay— volvió a aclarar, la chica iba a replicar pero la calló—. Y si no te hacía caso es porque creía que la lesbiana eras tu, por usar ese traje y coquetear con las clientes de tu bar.

King se llevó una mano a su pecho, simulando estar ofendida.

— ¿Ah si? Pues ya veremos.

Jaló al rubio y lo besó, quien se sorprendió por ello pero le correspondió gustoso. Se separaron por falta de aire y volvieron a unirse casi al instante cuando recobraron el aliento. Poco a poco ese beso, desencadenó una pasión bañada en lujuria. Ambos se necesitaban, a pesar de que Ryo se sentía culpable por «aprovecharse» de King con el alcohol haciendo estragos en su cabeza. Luego se daría cuenta, de que no era necesaria la culpa.

La ropa se fue amontonando en el piso, a duras a penas lograron llegar a la habitación. Habitación que por cierto, ni siquiera era la de la rubia, si no la de su hermano, porque la de King quedaba al fondo del pasillo y no tenían ánimos de caminar tanto. Luego se encargarían de arreglar el cuarto para que su hermano no sospechase de que tenía nuevo cuñado.

Lo primero que hizo Ryo al levantarse, fue asegurarse de que lo que había pasado no era un sueño, suspiró aliviado al ver a la rubia a su lado. Volvió a tenderse en la cama y ella se acomodó entre sus brazos

Su padre y hermana, ya no podían decir que era gay siendo King la futura señora Sakazaki.

 **(*) Acá en mi ciudad, el urbano es un colectivo que va por toda la ciudad cada cierto tiempo. Si tienes flojera de caminar, revisas cual colectivo pasa por tu calle y listo.**

Aprendan de mi señores, nunca JAMÁS escriban durante las tres y cuatro de la mañana, mirando a cada momento la puerta abierta por si algún espíritu entra siendo esa la hora de los demonios. No tengo mucho que decir al respecto, quise aportar algo a este fandom y he aquí el producto del insomnio. Debo recalcar que aún soy un tipo de "aprendiz", si ven algún error pueden decírmelo, no muerdo [?].

Aprecio que se tomen el tiempo de leer mis tonteras, nos vemos en mis proximos fics. Se despide,

— ** _Leidy Blue._**


End file.
